Dragon Warrior II~The Journey Begins
by The Demon Princess
Summary: This is no crossover, but where else am I supposed to put this??? They don't have a Dragon Warrior category! Anywho.... This is a detailed version of Dragon Warrior II, I will finish it only if you wish to be tortured by more.


Princess Moonbrook sits in her garden, talking to her father, "Father, I wish to visit Laurasia or Cannok someday, maybe both, and I wouldn't mind going to explore some old ruins...."  
  
Her father says softly, "My dear, you are a princess! Those are things Nova and Karl would do! Not you, my dear Gwen. You should learn to sew and knit, to tend the garden and sing to the bird, with a voice like you, you could charm even the toughest of monsters!"  
  
Now Gwen would not have this, she began to pout, "Father! You know I can perform spell more powerful than both Nova and Karl! Nova can't even cast spells!!!" She gives her father a tough glare.  
  
"Well.... I guess, maybe someday.... Perhaps when you tu-" He was cut off as the ground shook, shouts and cries were heard from beyond the walls of the garden, Gwen was not as brave now, she clutched her father's robes tightly.  
  
"Father! Father! What is it?" She cried with desperation. Her father stuttered, lost for words.  
  
"I- but... I don't know.... GUARDS! GUARDS!! Is there no one here?!?!" At the kings furious yells, a loyal guard appeared, with dreadful news to report.  
  
"Hargon's army has attacked the castle!" Gasped the guard, apparently exhausted, a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"What?!?!" Waiving a fist in the air, "Blast you Hargon! Well? Go one, guard! Go rally out troops! Go fetch reinforcements!" Gwen's father had gone into a angry fit. The guard nodded and ran off to get the royal troops, but never got there, a few steps from the entrance, he was killed by a monster of Hargon. Back in the garden, the king quickly led to Gwen to a trapdoor, with a guard to protect her.  
  
"Whatever happen, do not leave here until it is safe, guard, I entrust my daughters life in your hands," He whispers this fiercely, like a father. The guard entered first and beckoned Gwen to follow, Gwen shook her head and watched her father leave, he was attacked by a monster!  
  
"Take that you vile little brute!" He cried as he cast a spell, the creature vaporized, a second attacked, while the third and strongest snuck of on the king, while the king was busy with the second monster, trying not to get himself killed by it's Blazemost, the third monster cast Hellblast on the king, the king did not survive.  
  
"Father!" Came Gwen's desperate cry, then, with tears in her eyes, she ran down through the trapdoor to the guard that her father had left her with and wept into his arms.  
  
Outside.....  
  
Three guards fought off a handful of monsters, the first two also perished like the king, the third, badly wounded, barely, just barely, got away with his life. Knowing only honor and loyalty, he flees to the Castle of Laurasia to break the new to their king. He slowly limps his way there, each step a journey by itself.  
  
Not long after the guard leaves, Hargon's number one agent come to take care of the princess, but the guard fought bravely and recklessly, driven by the kings dying wish, and his love for the one he served. In the end, he was overpowered, both had battled to the point of exhaustion, but a powerful blow drove the guard to the brink of death, there, he teetered on the very edge. Hargon agent, not to exhausted to finish the job, settle for turning Gwen into a dog, and banishing her to a town, where she was forced to lead one of the lowest lives possible....  
  
By Laurasia....  
  
The loyal guard limps in, and almost collapses at the door, the guards of Lauasia were shocked, the exchanged hushed whispers. The head guards rushed to help him.  
  
"He's wounded!" One of them cried.  
  
"Forget about me, my life matters nothing after my information is delivered, I have served my purpose! I must see the king at once! I have dire news for him!" He gasped one and leaned on the wall for support.  
  
One of them nodded, noting the humbleness of this particular soldier, "Here help me get him, we don't need more havoc in this castle, the tree of them fought their way to the king. As soon as they reached the throne room, the guard tore away from the others and collapsed in front of the king.  
  
"My lord," He says, his breath weak and he coughs softly between words, "Hargon's forces have attacked Moonbrook, the royalty is presumed dead, I believe I am the only one left, please, you-must-stop-Hargon," The last four words were heavy and thick, slurred. Then, with his message sent, he collapses, his breaths waken until they halt, his eyes close, never to open again.  
  
The king sighs heavily, he stood up, "See this, see this man who thought nothing of himself, his message could have waited, he could have let us tend his wound first, but he did not wait, her put himself last.... And now he is gone, I must make you think of all he had to have gone through to get here, the long journey here, Hargon's army attacking him all the way, so when you all come to face impossible challenges, remember this great man, who put his fellow before himself. And then, move on, never giving up," He pause for a very full moment, letting his words soak in, and motioned to his son, "Nova, now it is time for your journey of a thousand steps to begin, follow me if you are ready," On his way out, her told the guard at the door, "Give him a proper burial, in my family's cemetery, he deserves as much...." Without another word, the king disappears down the corridor. Gripping his sword tightly, excitement bubbled within Nova, he had a chance to become a warrior!  
  
Nova looked at the fallen soldier one last time, sighed and clambers after his father. When he reach the bottom of the stairs, his father was waiting with two treasure chests, he hesitated, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Go on! Open them," He father urged. Nova nodded bravely but that was far from what he felt. He opened the first, it was an upgraded sword, he handed his own trusty, but pint-sized sword to a guard and took the new one, testing it out, only waiving it a bit, but he felt power surge through him, a piece of his fear was gone. He opened the second and found a beautifully and skillfully carved shield, it was only made out of wood, but it would suffice. He equipped it as well, and turned to his father. He bowed to his father and bid adieu.  
  
"My father, I shall begin my quest now, if you have any information to help me, I would be very grateful," He said. His father nodded.  
  
"As a matter of fact, my son, I do. First, head northwest to the city of Leftwyne, I suggest you rest there and equip yourself with stronger weapons and such, then head north and you shall find the castle of Cannok. That is as much as I know, go now, my son, and fulfill your destiny,"  
  
With that, Nova boldly strutted out of the castle, determined not to look cowardly in front of his father. With a new attitude, and a new mission, the young hero makes his way through a treacherous forest, where Hargon's army awaits him.  



End file.
